


Replay

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chaptered, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Flirting, Games, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mind Games, Punishment, Teasing, Tickling, Touching, replay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis would never admit it, but he’s just a little bit in love with Liam and if it took a stupid game for him to release all of his pent of sexual frustration, then he was damn well gonna use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little fic I thought of....
> 
> not gonna explain the rules of replay because if you're in this fandom and dont know them, well... I feel sorry for you. LOL.

If you were to ask Louis he would say that his invention of the game “Replay” was the smartest thing he ever did. Mainly because it gave him full reign to absolutely _torture_ Liam in the best way possible. There wasn’t anything better than the satisfaction that Lou felt when Liam slipped up, giving Louis the excuse to completely mess with him.

Louis would never admit it, but he’s just a little bit in love with Liam and if it took a stupid game for him to release all of his pent of sexual frustration, then he was damn well gonna use it.

At the beginning they wouldn’t play very often and if they did, Liam was usually pretty good at it. In Louis’ mind, he’s good at everything. But in the rare chance he would slip up and make a mistake Louis would usually just slap him around the head or give him a funny look or squeeze his side; all very innocent and playful actions.

But Louis liked getting a reaction from Liam and he seemed to enjoy their game almost as much as Lou did, so he found himself playing it far more often and each time he would “punish” Liam, he wondered how much further he could take things.

The first time he tried it was during an interview right before their second tour. One of the interviewers was engaged in conversation with Harry over his latest romance, but Louis found it far more enjoyable to fuck off with Liam. Currently, they were pushing random buttons next to their mics and seeing if anything would happen. Then the interviewer directed her next question to the duo. Louis couldn’t quite hear what she said, he was busy being distracted by Liam who now how his bottom lip stuck between his teeth, trying to be respectful and keep his focus on her.  Lou was  however, very certain of Liam’s answer, which was, “Oh, I like being on top.”

Louis found out later the response was in relation to a question about the boys and their sudden fame, but Louis heard absolutely none of that, and to his ears, Liam’s response was absolutely filthy.

“Replay.” Louis whispers quietly into Liam’s ear so that only he can hear. Liam pauses for a second, then smirks slowly and Lou knows that he understands the dirty connotation to his words.

“I like being on top.” Liam says again, quietly.

“Replay louder” Louis taunts again and he swears he can see Liam’s face flush with red as he repeats it again.

“Repay twice as loud.” Louis tries again, but this time Liam shakes his head silently and keeps quiet. The interviewer looks confused and the other boys are quietly laughing in the background. Liam continues speaking to her, voluntarily failing at the game and Louis leans in a second time to whisper “I win” quietly into Liam’s ear.

It may be the first time that Liam’s actively given up on the game due to embarrassment, and Louis lets his hand slide down Liam’s back slowly. He stops once he gets to Liam’s bum and he gives it a tough squeeze. Liam squirms a little in his seat, but smiles again and Louis wonders how much further he can take this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in between takes when Louis bursts out laughing at something Liam has said. Liam gets an amused expression on his face and Louis wonders if he’s heard correctly when Liam barely whispers “you’re adorable.”

Liam fails again on a Tuesday.

The boys were busy that weekend filming for their next video.  Louis and Liam were currently goofing off in the background while Zayn was filming take after take of his solo in the forefront.  They were in between takes when Louis bursts out laughing at something Liam has said. Liam gets an amused expression on his face and Louis wonders if he’s heard correctly when Liam barely whispers “you’re adorable.”

Louis’ heart does a little jump in his chest and he finds himself just staring at Liam, wishing he could ask him to repeat himself just so he can hear it again. But then he remembers, he _can_ do exactly that.

“Replay” Louis says quietly. Liam’s face finally seems to register what he’s said and he shakes his head. “No” he says shyly and Louis can tell that he feels dumb.

“I said replay!” Louis shouts and reaches forward to grab Liam between his ribs, ticking him.

“I can't!” Liam shouts back as his legs buckle underneath him and he falls to the floor in laughter. Louis follows him down, but doesn’t let up, he continues to tickle Liam further. “I can't with you tickling me!” He yells again, but he’s laughing.

Louis desperately wants to hear him repeat himself so he stops for a minute, grabs Liam's hands to hold him still and quietly speaks again, “Replay.”

Liam repeats it but it’s barely a mumble and he’s looking away from Louis, still embarrassed.

“Liam!” Louis shouts again, grabbing Liam’s head and jerking it towards him so that they are now staring right at one another. “Replay.”

“You’re adorable.” Liam says again, this time clearly audible. Louis’ hands are still gripping at the younger boys' hand and chin and for once he doesn’t have a response. Liam’s already technically lost the game but it doesn’t really matter anymore. Both boys are just staring at each other now in silence and there’s this weird tension between them that Lou’s never really felt before.

Before Louis can really even contemplate what to do next Zayn’s yelling at them to stop fucking around and the video director says they need to do another take and Louis and Liam are standing up.

Liam can’t look Louis in the eye the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s friend Nick is throwing a house party and like usual all of One Direction are there. Everyone’s drinking and having fun, including Liam, which Louis finds a little strange but not completely unexpected.

Ever since the video shoot Liam’s been acting a little bit weird and standoffish and Louis knows that it has to do with him. He’s dying to just ask Liam what the deal is but every time he tries his nerves kick in and he finds himself bumbling like an idiot.

He was always able to keep his feelings for Liam in check, but recently it feels like there’s been so much tension between the two and it’s caused a little bit of a strain on their relationship.

Fortunately for Louis, the alcohol has given him a little bit of liquid courage and he works up the nerve to find Liam and confront him. The younger boy is currently standing alone in the bathroom. He appears to be washing his hands and when he spots Louis behind him in the mirror he instantly freezes.

“You know, you shouldn’t be drinking.” Louis slurs a bit himself and Liam turns away from the mirror, steadying his hands on the counter and looks Louis strait in the eye.

“Why do you care?” He asks quietly. There’s a hint of something in his voice that Louis can’t quite put his finger on.

“Just looking out for you.”

Louis can tell that Liam’s pretty tipsy because his eyes look heavy and he’s fidgeting more than normal, but Louis is pretty drunk himself.

Liam looks at him curiously for a second before speaking. “You look good.”

Louis wasn’t sure before, but he’s definitely sure now. Liam’s words are laced with flirtation and he finally realizes that perhaps his feelings for the boy aren’t strictly one sided.

“Replay.” Louis says immediately and Liam smirks, as if he knew what was coming.

“You look amazing.” Liam speaks slowly, pushing himself up to stand a bit straighter.

Lou wonders if he’s repeated the phrase incorrectly on purpose but this time he decides to let it go.

“You’re drunk.” Louis laughs, reaching forward to grab the drink from Liam’s hand.

Liam startles him by grabbing onto his wrist and holding it in place tightly.

“What, you’re not gonna punish me?” Liam says with a smile and Louis mentally slaps himself for not getting Liam drunk sooner. If he knew he’d react like this he would have.

“What do you want me to do?” Louis asks in the most seductive voice he can manage. But Liam doesn’t respond, just waits quietly for Louis to make a move.

“Slap you?” Louis teases, lightly patting the side of Liam’s face with his palm, not quite hard enough to hurt. “Punch you?” He continues, using his fist to punch Liam softly in the shoulder, again, trying to be playful.

Liam smiles again and Louis decides to go for it.

“Pull your hair?” Lou asks and grabs a fistful of Liam’s hair beside his left ear.  Liam follows Lou’s grip and tilts his head sideways, moaning a little and Louis holds it in place.

“You should shut me up.” Liam smirks, eyes twinkling from all the alcohol.

Before he knows it, Lou is leaning forward and attacking Liam’s lips with his own mouth.

He asked for it.


	4. Chapter 4

If things were awkward before between Liam and Louis, they were even worse now.

It’d been a day and the two were dancing around each other in this weird sort of haze, both pretending that nothing had happened but knowing that _so much_ really had.

They weren’t exactly ignoring each other, but Liam hadn’t said anything about the kiss and Louis certainly didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. At the time he had thought it was just a drunken mistake (hell, Louis had tons of those in his past) but as the hours went on he found himself unable to think of anything else. Like, how soft Liam’s lips were, or how warm he was pressed against his body. He also thought about how gorgeous Liam had looked when Louis had lightly brushed his tongue against Liam’s, and the sound that escaped from his throat. But most of all, Louis thought about how he just wanted to keep on doing it.

So finally, he struck up the nerve to see him. If Liam wasn’t gonna do anything about this, he would have to. And maybe it would all blow up in his face, but he has to try.

 

Liam’s lying on his bed fumbling with his phone when Louis walks in. Lou can’t help but notice how perfect Liam looks just lying there doing something so simple.

“It’s unfair, really.” Louis mutters under his breath and Liam looks up at him, his brown eyes shining in the light. 

“What?” He asks with a small smile and Louis forces his focus away from his lips.

He ignores the question. He has other, more important things to discuss in this very moment. “We need to talk.”

At his words Liam immediately sits up, setting his phone on the nightstand and scooting his body forward on the bed so that Louis has his full attention.

“About what?” He asks quietly and Louis mentally tries to prepare himself for what he wants to say.

“About…” Louis fidgets a little with the bottom of his shirt as he speaks, “about what happened the other night.” Louis looks up at Liam through his eye slashes, hoping he understands.  (as if either could forget)

Liam sits quietly for a minute and Louis isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. Is Liam upset? Does he not want to talk about it? Is he going to pretend it didn’t happen?  Before Louis ca prepare himself to just walk out the door Liam is speaking and Louis almost trips when he realizes what he’s said.

“Replay.”

Louis eyes Liam curiously, wondering where this is going. “About what happened the other night…” Louis repeats slowly. But before he can even get the entire sentence out a second time Liam is shaking his head no.

“Last night… replay.”

Oh. Louis realizes what Liam means and he finds himself frozen. Is this is a joke? But Liam is just staring at him and waiting for him to do something and Louis finds himself unconsciously moving forward. He can hear himself breathing heavy and instantly tries to calm his nerves. One kiss was enough, he’s not sure he can survive another.

Lou reaches a hand forward and grabs Liam by the back of the head, similar to the night before. He’s a lot gentler this time and his gaze is transfixed on Liam’s lips, which are now slightly upturned into a small smile. Lou leans in all the way, finally pressing his mouth against Liam’s. It feels warm and familiar, but it’s much different from last time. No one is drunk, for one thing, and Louis is actually able to concentrate on what he’s doing. He kisses Liam slowly, his tongue barely brushing against Liam’s bottom’s lip. He takes all the control he has not to deepen the kiss further, but he doesn’t want to scare Liam off.

After a few moments he pulls away, but keeps his hand steady on Liam and waits for a response.

“You failed.” Liam smirks up at Louis. “That was kiss was much better.”

Louis isn’t sure exactly what’s going on here, but there would be plenty of time to talk to Liam about this and figure things out. For now, he just wants to keep kissing him.

“So what’s my punishment then?” Lou asks cheekily, finally deciding to play back. He’s relieved and shocked that this all happened so easily, and that Liam didn’t try to resist. But, Liam and Louis had always been on the same page. Maybe this was just  brewing beneath the surface from the beginning.

Louis is surprised when he feels a hand come forward and twist at his nipple hard. It hurts like hell and Louis screams out, collapsing on the bed next to a laughing Liam.

“Truce!” He yells out, suddenly feeling a bit bad for all the times he’s tortured Liam with this game in the past.

He likes Liam’s version better anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

If you had asked Louis months ago where this ridiculous game of replay would have ended he certainly wouldn’t have said here, in Liam’s bed.

It had been months since the kiss and even though Liam and Louis had never actually admitted they were together, they were certainly _together_. In every sense of the word.

They had kept it a secret from the boys, but every day that went on Louis wondered when it would end. He kept waiting for the ball to drop, for Liam to tell him that he wasn’t interested in Louis that way, or that it was all just for fun. But that never happened. In fact, Liam had seemed happier than ever and things between them had progressed fairly quickly. Liam hadn’t once freaked out about any of this. Even though Louis was pretty sure that he was the first guy that Liam had ever been with.

 

It was a typical day for the two of them. Morning spent doing press and interviews and night spent with one another. Today they were currently lounging in Liam’s bed, snuggling and kissing lazily and Louis was trying hard to keep his hands to himself. They had to get up extra early the next day and Liam refused to be tired again like they had the previous three days.

 

Lou’s lips were attached to Liam’s neck and he was kissing his way down slowly, letting his hands trail to the outside of Liam’s pants. He’s caught off guard when he feels Liam’s larger hand enclose over his, stopping him in place.

“Louisssss” Liam whines, dragging out his name slowly. Louis can tell that he’s getting frustrated, and it’s one of Lou’s favorite sounds.

“Mmm?” He hums quietly before moving his lips back up to brush Liam’s, distracting him.

“You know we can’t tonight…”

Lou can see his lips moving but he pretends to ignore him, let his fingers drag slowly against Liam’s zipper.

“Hey!” Liam snaps flirtatiously, this time grabbing Lou’s hand with much more force and shifting their bodies so that Liam is now straddling Louis.

“If you wanted to be on top you coulda just asked.” Lou says cheekily, leaning up to kiss Liam yet again, but the younger boy is too quick and he pulls back, pinning Lou’s wrists to the bed.

“Do you ever do what you’re told?” Liam laughs, leaning in close to Lou’s face, teasing him.

“Sometimes.” Louis smiles. “Depends on who’s asking.”

Liam looks at Lou quietly then and Louis desperately tries to read his face.

It’s no use, so Louis patiently waits for Liam to say something.

“Someone like… your boyfriend?”

It’s the first time they’ve ever used that word and Louis can’t help but feel his insides turn to mush. He’d been wanting to bring up the topic for weeks now, but was always too scared, and here Liam is doing it for him. Though, looking back, Liam was always the one to really make the big moves, so it shouldn’t be much of a surprise.

Louis can feel that Liam’s grip on him has loosened, so he reaches forward to grab Liam’s face in his hands. “Yeah.” He says briefly, smiling wide. Lou knows he’s being an idiot and that he could say so much more, but he doesn’t need to. Liam understands.

Liam falls lightly on top of him and resumes kissing him, Louis can feel him smiling through it. Even though he’s no longer pinned, Louis finds himself keeping steady. Louis feelsb completely content with just kissing Liam, he wants to stay in this moment for a little longer.

Liam pulls away to rest his forehead lightly on Louis’. He’s out of breath but his expression is completely serious and he stares right into Lou’s baby blue eyes. Louis can see him swallow before speaking.

“I love you.”

It comes out as barely a whisper but Louis definitely heard what he’s said.

He desperately needs to hear it again.

“Replay” says Louis almost immediately, unable to stop the grin that’s formed on his face.

Liam laughs, clearly relieved that Louis isn’t freaked out by his words. “I love you.” He says clearer this time leaning down to kiss Louis softy.

Louis smirks mischievously.  “Replay louder.”

“I love you!” Liam shouts. No one is around, but even if they were, he wouldn’t have cared.

Louis  wonders how far he can take this. Deep down he knows Liam will always obey.

“Replay… slower.”

“I. Love. You.” Liam repeats a fourth time. There’s no way Louis could get sick of hearing it.

Turns out they don’t end up getting any sleep that night because Louis tortures Liam for hours. Not all at once, but randomly throughout the night he’d mutter “replay” under his breath and Liam would respond every single time.  Between all of the kissing and the touching the game gets forgotten about somewhere around 3 in the morning and they finally end up attempting sleep. Louis is tucked tightly into Liam’s side, head nuzzled right below Liam’s jaw where he can feel his heart beating through his neck. Louis’ eyes feel heavy and as he drifts off he quietly whispers “I love you too”.

Louis can’t be sure, but he thinks he hears Liam whisper one last thing in his ear before he’s asleep.

“I win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! I finished! I should have probably just posted this as a one shot and not in chapters cuz its short, but I wanted people to be able to read it as I wrote. Hope you guys liked it. :)


End file.
